1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical cable connectors. More particularly, the invention relates to a coaxial cable connector which clamps the circular outer conductor of the electrical cable; the connector adapted to have a clamp nut with a positive stop at a position corresponding to a desired tightening torque.
2. Description of Related Art
Coaxial cable connectors are used, for example, in communication systems requiring a high level of reliability and precision.
To create a secure mechanical and optimized electrical interconnection between the cable and the connector, it is desirable to have uniform, circumferential contact between a leading edge of the coaxial cable outer conductor and the connector body. A flared end of the outer conductor may be clamped against an annularwedge surface of the connector body, using a clamp nut. Representative of this technology is U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,188 issued Aug. 18, 1998 to Harwath, also owned by applicant, Andrew Corporation and hereby incorporated by reference in the entirety.
To minimize twisting forces upon the outer conductor as the clamp nut is tightened, an opposing thrust collar may be placed between the back side of the flared end of the outer conductor and the clamp nut. To allow the wedge ring to fit over the flared end of the outer conductor an elastic spring, xe2x80x9cfingerxe2x80x9d collar or the like may be used between the thrust collar and the flared end of the outer conductor. Rotation of the clamp nut urges the thrust collar against the spring and the spring against the backside of the flared end of the outer conductor. Thereby, the flared end of the outer conductor is securely sandwiched between the annular wedge surface and the spring.
A connector that is poorly installed may damage equipment, significantly degrade system performance and or lead to premature system failure. Therefore, prior connectors typically include extensive installation instructions that require costly specialized tools.
Threaded connections on and between connectors are typically tightened using wrenches having the potential for large moment arm force generation that may damage the connector and or associated cable(s). Therefore, use of a torque wrench with a torque setting specific to each connector is often specified by the prior connector installation instructions. Applying the proper torque, which may vary depending upon the dimensions of the specific connector and cable materials, for example 20-30 foot-pounds, to threaded connections ensures correct electrical interconnection and prevents application of excessive force that may deform or otherwise damage threads, seals and or the relatively soft metal(s) of the cable(s). The torque wrench is a costly and easily damaged tool that the installation personnel may not always have on hand or bother to use correctly, if at all. Also, connectors may be installed in exposed locations such as the top of radio towers where installation personnel may be less inclined to properly follow time-consuming installation procedures.
Competition in the coaxial cable connector market has focused attention on minimization of overall costs, including training requirements for installation personnel, reduction of dedicated installation tooling and the total number of required installation steps and or operations.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a connector that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.